


Attack of the heart Book II

by StormyBear30



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: The sequel to Attack of the heart where Aaron and Spencer have been together for several years.  Life is great but then a new person introduced into their lives may change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to finish this but it’s done. :) I am making this a trilogy and hope to have it done quicker then it took to get this one done.

“Sorry I'm late” Spencer Reid apologized to his boyfriend as he rushed up to the table he was sitting at. “Meeting ran late with my idiot of an editor” He grumbled as he removed his shoulder bag and placed it under the table. “Hi” He grinned at the man sitting in front of him once he was finally seated. 

“Hi…” Aaron Hotchner greeted in return as he leaned forward and kissed his clearly flustered lover. “What did he do now?” He listened as Spencer explained what had happened to irritate him and cause his lateness but he was only half listening because his mind was on something else. 

“Are you ok?” You seem nervous” Spencer asked once their order had been taken. 

“I'm not nervous” Aaron lied quickly as he began fumbling with the cuff of his shirt. 

“I may not work for the BAU any longer but I can still read the signs of someone who is not telling the truth” Spencer said, his own nerves getting the best of him as all sorts of horrible things began to wander through his mind. “Is everything ok with Jack?” He questioned when he received no response. 

"Jack is fine" Aaron answered with a happy smile because it pleased him that Spencer cared about his son so much. 

“The team?” He asked, worried about them all despite the fact that he had left the BAU shortly after he and Aaron had started dating to pursue a writing career. In fact he felt even closer to them since his departure, especially Derek who he still considered his best friend. 

“All fine”

“I know my mother is ok because I spoke to her doctor today” He went on because there was no doubt that something was bothering the man sitting across from him. 

“Spencer…everyone is fine I promise. I just have something extremely important on my mind and…” 

"You're going to break up with me” Spencer cut him off quite loudly, ignoring the hushed murmurs by the nearby patrons and the shocked look by his soon to be ex-boyfriend”

“What?” Aaron cried out, ignoring them as well. 

“You’re trying to break up with me” He repeated, his voice breaking at just how much it hurt to say those words. “I mean I knew it was a matter of time before you came to your senses but you choose to do it here in the restaurant that we had our first official date in” He was near hysterical as he attempted to get up, Aaron stopping him as he gathered both of his hands into his own before he could. “You think this is funny Aaron?” He asked at the smile he found across his face. 

“Baby…I'm not breaking up with you. I love you...very much” He assured as he lifted one of the hands he was still holding and kissed it. He knew that despite the fact that they had been in a serious relationship for the previous few years that Spencer still had trouble believing how much he truly loved him. 

"I know you do and I'm sorry” He rushed out feeling retarded for even considering it. He knew Aaron loved him, he had proven that love many times in the course of their time together, yet he still sometimes had a hard time believing it. “But something is still wrong. I can feel it”

“I promise you it's nothing bad. Let's enjoy our meal and we can talk about it later” Aaron assured once again as he kissed the same hand he had kissed earlier. 

“You know you don't play fair when I have my freak outs” Spencer said as he dug into his meal once it had been placed in front of him. 

"I don't know what you mean” Aaron replied, hiding his grin behind the food he was about to place in his mouth. 

“You know it gets to me every time that you call me baby” Spencer whispered with a blush. He still couldn't understand why the endearment made him feel so loved and cared for but it did and it made him so happy. 

"I know” The older man winked playfully. 

“I'm sorry about earlier” Spencer said as they walked hand in hand down a busy street after finishing their meal. 

“I just wish I could make you understand that what we share between us is for real. I love you Spencer. I know it was rough for us at the beginning but I thought we had moved past that”

“We have…I have” Spencer cried out, hating that once again his insecurities had reared their ugly head and hurt the man that he loved, the man he knew loved him. “I know you love me Aaron, yet sometimes I still find myself wondering what the hell you see in me. Please don't read into that being about you because this is all on me. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone, much less have someone fall in love with me. I'm so happy Aaron…so completely happy and yet despite that fact I still find myself waiting for this happiness to all come crashing down around me”

“I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out where I was going to do this and then tonight I came up with a plan. This isn't the way that I planned it but this opportunity couldn't be more perfect to prove to you just how much you mean to me” Aaron said as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a square felt box before falling to one knee. “Spencer Reid…our relationship has been anything but normal” He began with a tear in his eye and a smile on his face. “You were just this young kid when I first met you who drove me nuts with his rambling statistics and clueless nature. You drove me insane more ways then I can even remember at the beginning but then over the course of those years I watched as you grew from this clueless kid with no social skills into this amazing and caring man. I promised you that first night I kissed you that I was going to make you mine and tonight I'm going to make good on that promise. Spencer…l love you with all my heart and soul and I hope that you will do me the honor of becoming my husband”

Spencer had no words as he stood before the man kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. “This is the part where you say yes” He heard someone yell from somewhere around him, still unable to speak. “If he won't marry you honey I will” The same person yelled again causing him to break from his stupor. 

“Y…yes” He stammered, tears of happiness trickling down his face as the ring his love had been holding was placed on his finger. “Oh my goodness yes” He repeated, laughing happily as he was pulled tightly within Aaron's arm and amazingly kissed before the cheering crowd around them. 

"You made me so happy tonight baby” Aaron told his new fiancées a he held his hand while driving them home after the proposal. “You okay?” He questioned with concern when Spencer hadn't responded and seemed lost in his own world. 

“Do you think my mom would approve of this union between us?” The younger man asked quietly. She had been accepting of their relationship from the beginning but he still worried that she wouldn't approve of their marriage. 

“I know she does because I spoke to her just recently and asked her permission” Aaron replied as he gave the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze. “I know how much she means to you and I wanted to do this proper”

"What did she say?” Spencer asked, awed that Aaron knew just how much his mother meant to him and how much he truly needed her permission and acceptance. 

“I think the fact that you have my ring on your finger gives you the answer” He beamed as he turned to face his lover after pulling into the driveway of their home. “But not before she made me promise to love and cherish you forever. Oh and there may have been some thinly veiled threats about mid evil torturing if I ever hurt you” 

“ I doubt they were thinly veiled, my mother loves me very much” Spencer smiled back because there was no doubt that Diane Reid loved her only son and was extremely protective of him. 

“Well she is an extremely intelligent woman” Aaron replied as he leaned forward and kissed the man he had promised to take care of and love until his dying day. “I love you” He murmured against lips he could never tire of kissing. “And I made a promise to her and now you that I will love and take care of you for the rest of our lives” 

“I will as well” Spencer sighed in promise as he closed his eyes and for once in his scientific life prayed to a higher power at just how amazing his life had turned out. 

“I'm going to go get ready for bed” Aaron told Spencer as they walked hand in hand together into the house. “Come up when you are ready”

“Ok…” Spencer replied softly, accepting the loving kiss placed on his lips, completely thankful that his fiancée understood his need to be alone to process everything that had happened that night. Going into the study they shared he closed the door and sat behind the large desk. Looking at the clock he knew it was to late to call his mother so he dialed another number instead. 

“Hey baby boy…how's it going?” He heard his best friends voice greet across the line. 

“Aaron proposed to me tonight” He answered instead of a proper greeting. “It was the most amazing and shocking thing to ever happen in my life” He couldn't help but smile as he ran his finger lightly over the polished silver band Aaron had placed on his finger. 

“Congratulations, but I don't know why you are so shocked because that man worships the ground you walk on. I'm really happy for you kid because you deserve to be happy” He heard Derek say and it caused his smile to linger as he recalled how opposed he was to their coming together at all in the beginning. 

“I am happy” He replied as he leaned back in his chair. “How is my namesake?” He asked, quickly switching topics because as happy as he was he still hated having the full spotlight on him for very long. He couldn't help but smile as Derek began talking about his son, a warmth settling in his stomach at just how happy the former playboy seemed to be as well. 

"Hey…” He heard a voice speak as he looked up and found his fiancee standing in the doorway. “It's late and I wanted to make sure that you were ok” 

“I'm sorry I didn't realize so much time had passed” Spencer replied as he looked at his watch and realized how late it truly was. 

“Did you have a nice conversation with Morgan?” Aaron asked as he moved across the room and turned on the stereo located there. “Dance with me” He said before Spencer could reply. 

“I did” He responded with a smile. “What is it with you and dancing?” Spencer grinned as he allowed Aaron to tug him off of the chair he had been sitting on and into his arms. 

“The first time you told me you loved me was while we danced. I just wanted to continue with tradition since you agreed to marry me tonight” Aaron explained against Spencer’s ear as he held him close as they swayed to the music. 

"Such a romantic" Spencer replied with a smile, his heart so full of love at the second romantic gesture of the evening from the man that he loved. 

“I didn't used to be but you bring it out in me” 

“I really love you so much” Spencer whispered as he clung to Aaron just a bit tighter. “I still find it hard to believe sometimes that you love me but you have no idea how happy it makes me that you do”

“I really do” Aaron replied softly as he turned his head and kissed his lover throughly. “Let's go into the bedroom and I can show you how much I love you even more” He growled, nipping playfully at Spencer’s exposed neck, growling even deeper at the hardened response he had already expected to get in Spencer’s lower region. He couldn’t help but laugh as his hand was grabbed and he was literally dragged into the bedroom they shared by an extremely eager lover. As his clothes were ripped off he recalled how timid and shy Spencer had been about sex early in their relationship as opposed to how he was now. The sex was plentiful and always amazing and Aaron couldn’t get enough. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

“For his sake I hope he's right” Aaron ground out, pulling Spencer into his arms, growing even more frustrated when his entire body remained rigid. “Don’t pull away from me baby” He whispered against Spencer’s ear, his irritation calming some when he felt the familiar body melt against his. “No one…not even my son is going to come between us” He assured as he held Spencer just a little bit tighter. 

Spencer said nothing as he allowed Aaron to hold him and as much as he wanted to believe him he felt that today was just the beginning of bad things to come. 

The rest of the afternoon Spencer tried to work on their wedding lists but his heart truly wasn't in it anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about the hateful look Jack’s new friend had shot him and how it brought him right back to his younger tortured years. He knew he was being silly, knew that he was an adult but the kid reminded him of all the bullies he had ever been tortured by and it scared him that Jack seemed to idolize his new friend. “I just got a call” He heard Aaron speak, drawing him out of his thoughts as he looked up and found him standing in the hallway with his go bag. “Random killings in Arizona” He explained as he dropped his bag at the door and walked back towards Spencer. “I can drop Jack off at Jessica’s if you want” 

“Why would I want that?” Spencer questioned because since he had left the BAU, whenever Aaron had been called out he had been the one taking care of Jack. 

“I just figured after what happened earlier you might not want to deal with him” Aaron shrugged, hating that he was forced to leave while there was so much discourse in their home. 

“I love Jack as if he were my own. I would never avoid dealing with him no matter how much he hurt my feelings” Spencer shot back in annoyance as he gave his lover a dirty look. 

"I know and I'm sorry for even thinking that” The older man apologized. “You know it makes me very happy that you love him as much as I do. It really means a lot to me that you do and although he doesn't show it I know it means a lot to Jack as well”

“I hope so because I really do” Spencer sighed as he leaned into Aaron. “How long do you think you will be gone?” He asked even though he knew the answer. 

“I'm hoping no more than a few days but you never know how things will play out” Aaron replied. “I love you” He said as he hugged the man a bit tighter because he hated the thought of being away from him for any amount of time. 

“I love you too” Spencer responded as he closed his eyes and cherished the few moments they had left together. “Aaron…promise me that you are going to talk to Jack before you go. I would hate for you both to be angry at each other if…” He couldn't finish his sentence at the idea of something happening to Aaron while he was gone, and the regret Jack would carry for the rest of his life. “Please just talk to him” He whispered, clinging to him just a bit longer as he tried to push that idea away. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me but you're right I need to speak to him before I go” Aaron agreed as he kissed Spencer quickly before heading for his sons room. Spencer didn't know what was said but by the dark look on his lover’s face he could tell that it hadn't gone the way Aaron had thought it would. “He's mad at me because I told him since I was leaving that I wanted his little friend to go home” He explained as he reached out and took Spencer’s hand, walking him towards the front door. “If you need anything you know I'm just a phone call away” He said as he leaned in and kissed Spencer. 

"I know" Spencer replied around a deep sigh. “Promise that you will be safe and come home in one piece” He said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the man that he loved. 

“I promise” Aaron assured as he pulled back and forced Spencer to look at him. “Don't worry about Jack. Like you said I'm sure this is a phase and everything will go back to normal before we know it” He told Spencer, hoping and praying that he was right. 

“I know” Spencer said with a small smile. “I love you. Call me later tonight if you're not too tired”

“Love you too and I will” Aaron winked with another kiss shared before he left Spencer watching after him in the doorway. 

Spencer watched as Jack said goodbye to his friends at the front door after his father had left, hoping they could talk about what had happened earlier as well as the upcoming wedding between his father and himself. “Are you hungry? I made some…” But he didn't get any further as Jack shot him an evil look before storming off to his bedroom. “Sandwiches” He finished at the slamming of the door. His own appetite lost he put the sandwiches away in the refrigerator and went back to the lists still waiting for him from the morning. 

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

“How are things with Jack?” Aaron asked as he stretched out across the bed of his hotel room. Four days in and he was still stuck in a small town in Arizona and more frustrated then he had felt in a long time because he hated being away from his lover. “He's not giving you any trouble is he?”

“No and he's fine” Spencer lied curled up in a chair in their office. The truth was that since Aaron had left, Jack had hardly spoken a word to him and when he did it was sarcastic and mean. He had tried to talk to him numerous times but Jack wanted nothing to do with the talk or him. He knew the main reason for his anger was because after a phone call with his father, he had been told that Johnny was banned from the house until he got back home. Spencer hadn't laid down that law but he was sure paying for it. He had told Aaron that he didn't mind if the hateful kid was in the house but Aaron had said he didn't want Spencer to deal with him and so Spencer left it at that. “When are you coming home? I miss you”

"I miss you too baby” Aaron grinned against the receiver at the intake of breath he heard coming from across the line. He didn't know why the endearment affected Spencer the way that it did but he loved the reaction he got each and every time he said it. “I wish I could say it will be soon but this sicko has us completely dumbfounded. Eight bodies later and we are still no closer to finding out who he is then we were when we first started. I just want to be home with you curled up in our bed” 

“I want that too” Spencer sighed missing his lover more then he wanted to admit. 

“Oh yeah and what would we be doing while curled up next to each other” He growled as he placed his hand on his stomach in hopes of a little sexy phone fun. 

“Aaron…” Spencer whined with a blush because despite the fact that the two of them had an amazing sex life, phone sex still made him extremely uncomfortable. 

“I know what I would be doing” Aaron went on undeterred. “I'd be sucking your beautiful cock as I prepare that delicious ass of yours with my fingers and then when your ready to explode I would fuck you nice and slow until you were half out of your mind with your need to come for me” 

“Oh god…” Spencer moaned as he shifted down in the seat he was sitting on, his legs falling open as Aaron continued with his dirty talk. 

“Touch yourself” He demanded. “Place your hand inside your pajama bottoms and pretend it's my mouth” He could help but grin at the moan of pleasure he heard as Spencer did what he was told, his own hand traveling under the waistbands of the shorts he was wearing. “Oh baby you can best bet that when I get home I'm going to fuck you into the mattress and then once I've pulled myself together I'm going to do it all over again. Are you close? Are you about to come for me?”

"Ye…yes” Spencer cried out as he increased the pressure on his penis, crying out in shock instead of pleasure when the office door flew open and in walked Jack with his banned friend Johnny. 

"Pervert" Aaron heard an unfamiliar voice cry out, but he didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was when more cries of disgust flew though the line before it went dead altogether. 

Spencer was absolutely horrified as he jerked his pajama bottoms up to his waist, his cell phone flying out of his hand as he raced from the room. He could still hear the horrible remarks from Jack’s friend as he ran into the bedroom and slammed the door loudly behind him. Tears burned his eyes as he made his way into the bathroom because the need to take a shower was near consuming him. He had never felt as humiliated and angry in his life as he scrubbed at his skin until it was red and nearly bleeding. The anger continued to grow as he prepared for bed, yet he wasn’t sure who he was angrier at, Jack for bringing his horrible friend into their home when he knew his father had banned him or the fact that he had entered the office without knocking, knowing that it was a strict rule he had been taught to follow, or Aaron for convincing him to have phone sex when he knew how uncomfortable it made him or even himself because he ran like a coward from two teenage boys when he was a grown man. 

He felt a bit calmer after a few minutes of deep breathing. Deciding he needed to check on Jack, he made his way back towards the office to retrieve his phone before making his way towards the boys room. He debated calling Aaron back after seeing numerous missed calls and texts but he decided not to as he walked toward the room. “I'm just so sick of his shit” He heard Jack’s voice once he reached it. “I'm so sick of the fact that he dominates every aspect of both of our lives. It's like he's put a spell over my father and now he can’t function without him. We used to spend so much time together and now he spends all his time with Spencer and even if he does try and spend time with me, Spencer somehow worms his way into it. Not only that but I can't do anything right anymore because he always takes Spencer’s side no matter what” Spencer’s heart dropped into his stomach at those words, tears blurring his vision. “I wish like hell I had never gotten them back together when they broke up the first time” 

“Well now you've learned from your mistake and together we can get him out of your life for good” 

“That would be great. How would we do that?” Jack cried out in triumph.

“I don't know yet but trust me I can come up with something” Johnny replied as he got up off of the bed he had been sitting on and headed towards the bedroom door. “I better go before the fag comes looking for me. Step off queer” He cried out as he opened the door and found the man they were talking about standing there. “I know you heard everything we just said so you know that your time in this house is limited” He whispered with an evil grin as he jerked forward as if to hit him only to jerk back before he could make actual contact. “You’re supposed to be some great FBI agent and yet you look as if you are about to piss your pants. 

“I'm not afraid of you” Spencer cried out but the quake to his voice did not portray this in the least. 

“The fear in your eyes says otherwise” The kid leered before turning his attention back to Jack. “I’ll see you tomorrow” He told him, glaring at Spencer once again before taking his leave. 

“How could you say all those horrible things about me Jack. How could you let him threaten me like that?” Spencer rushed out as he moved into Jack’s room. You really think that little of me that you want to conspire to break your father and I apart. You were the one that brought us back together in the first place” He cried out as tears burned at his eyes. “I blame him” Spencer continued to rant when Jack said not a word. “He’s nothing but evil. He's come into your life and changed everything”

“He's changed everything?” Jack spat back in full anger. “He's hasn't changed anything, but you have. You've come into my life and just over taken it. It's like you put some spell over my father and now he can't do a damn thing without you. You must be one hell of a fuck because…” He didn't get to finish his sentence at the slap across his cheek. 

“Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again. Your father and I love each other very much and I'm sorry if you can't understand that” Spencer seethed as he fought the urge to slap the bratty kid once again. 

“ Fuck you…” Jack screamed in shock and anger as he shoved Spencer backwards before slamming his bedroom door. 

“What have I done?” Spencer whispered to himself once the realization of what he had down hit him head on. “Jack, I'm sorry” He whispered towards the closed door before he raced toward his own bedroom. 

Spencer didn't know what he was going to say to Jack the next morning as he trudged his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. He found that he didn't have to say anything as Jack breezed past him yelling over his shoulder that he was catching a ride to school with Summer and her mother. “Shit…” He grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen island wondering how Jack had convinced his friends mother to carpool when it was his week to drive Jack and his friends. “Double shit” He groaned when said mother’s name showed up on his caller ID. “Hello…” He answered, chewing at his lip as he waited for the woman to speak.

“Hey Spencer…I just wanted to check on you and see if you need anything?” The cheerful woman asked. 

“Huh?” Was Spencer’s reply because he truly didn't know what she was asking. 

“Jack told me that you haven't been feeling well and I know Aaron is gone on assignment, so I was just wondering if you needed me to bring you anything after I drop the kids off”. 

“Oh…um…no I'm good” He stammered hating that he was lying to his neighbor. “Thanks for asking though”

“Ok hon, but if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know” He didn't get a chance to reply before the line went dead. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I missed you so much” Spencer cried out several days later as he rushed across the living room and into the open arms of his lover. 

“Wow I can tell” Aaron laughed as the two of them were knocked into the wall behind him. “I missed you too by the way” He grinned at the man that he loved before leaning in and kissing him as if to prove his point. 

“Gee…what a surprise you've been home ten seconds and already you two are joined at the lips” They both heard the aggravated voice of Jack speak behind them. “I'm going over to Becky’s house” He grumbled over his shoulder as he headed for the door. 

“Hey I just got home. I thought that the three of us could order in and hang out together. I want to hear about your week” Aaron said as he looked between Spencer and Jack. “Did something happen while I was gone ?” He questioned at the odd looks he found staring back at him. 

“No…” They both lied. 

“Becky and I have a project to work on. We can catch up afterwards” Jack continued to lie as he pushed between the two of them before slamming the door loudly behind him. 

“Everything ok?” Aaron asked Spencer again as he continued to stare at the closed door with a sad look upon his face. “Did something happen between the two of you?” 

“Everything is fine” He said despite the fact that nothing was fine between the two of them. Since their argument in the doorway of Jack’s room several nights prior they had yet to speak a word to each other. It wasn't for lack of trying on Spencer's part but Jack wanted nothing to do with him or the apology he tried to share with him. “I'm hungry. Let's order some pizza and Jack can eat later if he's hungry” Spencer went on as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza menu from the drawer. “Why don't you go prepare your go bag and I’ll place the order”

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Aaron teased as he wrapped his arms around Spencer and tried to kiss him. 

“God no…” Spencer cried out, terrified at the thought of being alone with Jack once again. 

“Awww baby, you really did miss me didn't you” Aaron murmured against his neck before taking a playful nip at it, completely clueless to his lover's turmoil. 

“I really did” He sighed as he clung to Aaron, knowing that their time together was possibly coming to an end. 

“Hey son…” Aaron called out to his son hours later while he and Spencer cuddled on the couch watching a movie. “We saved you some pizza. Come and join us” 

“I ate at Becky’s house” he holle back as he headed towards his bedroom. 

“Well come and talk to your old man anyway. I haven't seen you in a week. How did your soccer game go on Saturday?” He questioned as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. I’ll get us some ice cream and we can catch up” He didn't give his son a chance to reply as he kissed him on the top of the head before placing a playful swat at his rear end and pointing him in the area of the living room. 

Begrudgingly he moved into the room, sitting down on the love seat across from Spencer, avoiding eye contact at all cost. “I haven't said anything to your father about what happened this week” Spencer whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Aaron hadn't come back with the ice cream. 

“That's great because there wasn't anything to tell” Jack snapped back under his breath. “Because last I checked you were the one that smacked me across the face and acted like an asshole”

“I've apologized for that already but don't act like you are innocent in all this” Spencer growled, over the attitude and denial. “If you hadn't provoked me none of this would have happened. You really hurt me with what you said Jack” 

“Boo hoo hoo” Jack shot back, grinning at the hurt look that crossed Spencer’s face. 

“Ice cream” Aaron yelled out as he entered the room, handing a bowl to each of his favorite boys. “So what were you two talking about?” He asked as he plopped down next to Spencer on the couch. 

“Nothing important” Jack spoke up with a fake smile. “So we won Saturday” He said, ignoring the dirty looks Spencer was shooting his way. 

Spencer was seething as he half listened to Jack tell his father about the soccer game he had played over the weekend. He couldn't believe how hurtful and hateful the boy had been as he tried to figure out what he had done to deserve it. “You didn't even touch your ice cream” He heard Aaron say as he felt the melted bowl of ice cream tugged from his hands and placed on the coffee table before them. 

“I wasn't really hungry” He lied as he sat forward and noticed that they were alone. “Where is Jack?”

He went to bed” Aaron replied as he placed his own bowl on the coffee table as well. “Alone at last” He teased as he began to kiss and nip Spencer's neck. “I think we need to go to bed as well” 

“Yeah…” Spencer sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of closeness. Closing his eyes he recalled the spiteful way Johnny had assured Jack that he would come up with a way to break the two of them up. He knew he was a grown man, knew he shouldn't be as fearful as he was over Johnny’s words but he couldn't help himself. Johnny was a bully and there was no doubt he was dangerous. He felt as if he were fourteen again waiting in terror for the bullies to attack him and make his life a living hell. 

“Hey…you ok?” He heard Aaron question as he looked up and found his concerned face before him. “You've been kind of out of it since I got home”

“Sorry…it's just been a long week without you” He told a half truth, hating that he kept lying to his lover but somewhat embarrassed to admit that a teenage was terrifying him. “Can we just go to bed?” He went on absent mindedly as he grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him towards their bedroom. 

“Wow…I guess you really did miss me” Aaron cried out winded as he fell exhausted next to the man he had just finished making love too. Making love to Spencer had always been amazing but that particular time it was as if Spencer was acting as if it was the last time it would ever happen. “Damn I missed sleeping next to you” He mumbled against damp skin as he held Spencer as close as he could against his body, his eyes drifting closed as the familiar warmth surrounded him. 

“I want you to know how much I love you…how much you mean to me” Spencer whispered against his ear, knowing that Aaron probably wouldn't remember it the next morning but needing to say it just the same. 

“I know baby” The older man murmured as he gave way to his exhaustion and let slumber take him, oblivious to the way Spencer fell apart in his arms before he fell asleep as well. 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Several months had passed since the day Spencer had over heard Johnny’s vile threats to end things between he and Aaron and in that time he had allowed a false sense of security to surround him. Thankfully whenever Aaron was called out on a case it was for no more than a day or two so his alone time with Jack was limited and as much as it bothered him to think that way he was grateful just the same. It all started with a missing cell phone and an argument between he and the man that he loved as he prepared to leave for another case. “Are you sure that it's not in your go bag?” Spencer asked as he rushed around the room looking for the missing phone. 

“Why would it be in my bag Spencer?” Aaron asked in annoyance because Spencer losing his phone was a common thing. “The last time you lost it it was under the cushions of the couch. Did you check there?” He questioned as he zipped up his bag after searching through it once again just to appease his lover. 

“Of course I checked there” Spencer snapped, annoyed himself not only because he couldn't find his phone but that Aaron was being called out on a case once again. “I know I left it on the kitchen counter. I was texting my editor last night and put it there so I could make myself a cup of coffee. You came into the kitchen and distracted me from making my coffee and replying to my editor” He blushed as he recalled frisky hands all over his body before rushing towards the bedroom before they woke Jack up. 

“Mmmm…I'm not sorry about that” Aaron teased as he walked over towards Spencer and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You didn't seem to have any complaints as I fucked you into the mattress” 

“You’re trying to distract me now” Spencer whined despite the fact that he melted against the hard body before him. 

“Is it working?” Aaron asked as he shifted his knee between Spencer's leg, his lips trailing nips and tongue along his neck line. 

“Yes…now stop because you have to leave and you can't finish what you started” He attempted to push the stronger man away only to cry out loudly when his partner fell to his knees, his sleep pants falling to the floor before his manhood was covered by a heated mouth. “Oh my god you are a horrible distraction” He panted heavily as he closed his eyes, his head leaned back as he allowed the pleasure to consume him. 

“Dad…before you leave can I…” They both heard Jack’s voice as the door to their bedroom was thrown open. “Oh my god…gross fucking gross” His screams could be heard as the door was slammed shut before either man could react. 

“Son of a bitch I'm going to strangle that kid” Aaron grumbled as he stood up trying to help Spencer pull his pants up before his hands were slapped away. 

“I can't believe this is happening again” Spencer cried out as he pushed away from Aaron and ran for the adjoining bathroom. “Fuck” He cried out in frustration as he slammed the door loudly behind him. 

“Just fucking great” Aaron ground out as he charged out of the room he shared with Spencer. “How many times have I told you when that bedroom door is closed that you knock before entering” He roared as he threw open his son’s door and stormed in. 

“I can't even believe that you do that to him” Jack cried out in disgust as he rushed to the other side of the room. “Jesus…dad it's so gross”

“What Spencer and I do behind closed doors is none of your business” Aaron yelled as he marched across the room and got in his son’s face. 

“Oh please…you make it my business because whenever you are together you can't keep your hands or your lips off each other” Jack screamed back. “I'm so tired of seeing it that I want to…” 

“You want to what?” Aaron questioned, his hands clenched into a fist as he fought the urge to hit his only son. “This is my house and Spencer is my boyfriend and I will do what the hell I want to do with him in my house and you have no say in the matter”

“Oh you've made that more then clear” Jack replied with less anger in his voice and more sadness as he pushed past his father. “Trust me I read you loud and clear” He yelled before running from the room. 

“Jack…” He cried out after his son, closing his eyes and groaning loudly at the slam of the front door. “Fuck”

“You shouldn't have said that to him” Spencer said from the doorway. 

“Why...because what I said is the truth. This is my house and I am a grown man and if I want to give you a blow job behind the closed door of my bedroom then I will god dammit” Was Aaron’s anger filled retort. 

“You’re acting like I'm some possession of yours and not a grown man myself. I'd also like to remind you that I pay half of the bills in this house so it's not only yours” Spencer shot back, knowing that he was just poking an already angry bear but not caring either way because he was just as angry as Aaron was. 

“You may pay half of the bills in this house but I own this house. I paid for it long before you were even in the picture and as for you being a possession… that's correct because you belong to me”

“Let just clear one thing up asshole. I don't belong to you…I choose to be with you. However at this moment in time I choose not to be around you” Turning around Spencer attempts to walk away but an arm around his waist and a quick spin around hindered that. “Leave me alone Aaron” He cried out as he tried to removed the arms holding him tightly. “I'm not kidding let me go” He yelled even louder as he slammed his foot down on Aaron’s bare foot. “Asshole” He yelled over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room. 

“Fuck” He cried out as he rubbed at his smarting foot, his cell phone going off at that exact moment he heard the front door slam shut yet again. 

Aaron wasn't home and thankfully neither was Jack when Spencer arrived back home several hours later. He had no idea where Jack was and truthfully as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't care. His relationship with Jack was at an all time low and he was clueless as to how to fix it. The ringing of the house phone in the office broke him from his thoughts as he rushed to answer is. 

“Hello…” He answered winded as he fell into the computer chair. 

“Hey Spencer…it's Jessica” He heard the perky voice of Aaron’s sister in law speak. “I just wanted to let you know that Jack showed up at my door tonight. He wants to spend the night. He hasn't really said anything but I can tell that something is bothering him. Is everything ok?”

“There was a argument between the three of us this morning and everyone left angry” He hedged, not wanting to get into the full details. “I can come and get him if you want” He went on, hoping and praying that she would keep Jack so he could have a night to himself. 

“No…he can stay. I really haven't had much time to spend with him lately so it will be nice to hang out with him. I hope you don't mind. I can bring him back home after dinner tomorrow”

“I don't mind and that would be great” Spencer assured, thankful for the reprieve. “Aaron should be back sometime tomorrow so we can talk about today then”

“Are you ok Spencer?” He heard her question and it brought tears to his eyes because he could tell that despite everything she actually meant it. 

“I'm fine Jessica but thank you for asking” Spencer replied around a nervous swallow. “I'll see you tomorrow” He didn't give her a chance to respond as he hung up the phone. Looking at the clock he debated going upstairs and calling it an early night but he knew Aaron would be calling when he had a chance and as angry as he still was about what had been said before , he hated that they had left in such a horrible way. “Hello…” He answered the phone a few moments later when it rang in front of him. 

“Hi…” Aaron responded shyly because he wasn't sure what reaction he would get from his lover. The silence was nearly deafening when no words were spoken afterwards. “Spencer…” 

“Did you really mean what you said about me belonging to you?” Spencer cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “Do you really feel that I am a possession?” 

“I don't know how to answer that won't get you upset once again” Aaron replied with a frustrated sigh. “I don't think of you as a possession per say but I feel like you belong to me. Does that make sense to you?” 

“Not really because it sounds like the same thing” Spencer replied softly. 

“I know it does” Aaron sighed even harder as he shifted on the hotel bed he was sitting on. 

“Were you like this with Haley?” 

“No…” Aaron answered truthfully. “I loved Haley and I was happy with our life but I never loved her in the way I love you” He began to explain. “I figured out I was gay right before we were married but I was to fearful to even consider coming out so I just went along with the wedding and ignored that side of my life. As much as I hate to admit it, her and I were so comparable that we were more like brother and sister. Our sex life was never amazing because I had to try so hard to perform”

“Aaron you don't have to tell me this” Spencer cut in because he could hear the guilt and the pain in his lover's words. 

“But I do. You need to know” He rushed out as he drew in a long breath before speaking again. “She never said anything to me but she knew. I could read it so clearly in her eyes that she knew and yet I wasn't man enough to tell her the truth” Aaron went on to explain as he closed his eyes at the pang of guilt that pierced his heart. “Maybe if I had been stronger she would still be here today” 

“Aaron…” Spencer whispered his name because he knew how much Haley’s death still haunted him. “You can't keep blaming yourself. There are a million and a half what ifs but the fact is that she loved you enough to stick with you no matter what. I'm not blaming her for anything but if she knew and didn't say anything then you can't take full blame for what happened” Spencer felt as if he were pushing dangerous boundaries but it was something that they had never really talked about before. 

“No matter what I will always feel guilty for her death” Was Aaron’s broken response. “But you're right because as much as I wish I could change things I know that I can't”

“Do you think the reason your so possessive of me is because of what happened to her?” Spencer asked. 

“That's a large part of it of course but the fact of the matter is that you are my soul mate Spencer and I just long to be with you all the time” Aaron replied truthfully as he laid he heart out on the line. 

“I don't really know anything about soul mates other then what I've read in books but what I think it means is that you love me above anyone else” The younger man surmised, a smile gracing his face at the amount of love he felt for the older man in return. 

“You are my world Spencer and as sappy as it sounds I only want to make you happy” 

 

“I feel the same” Spencer replied softly. “You are my world as well. I just…” He stopped for a moment as he tried to pull his thoughts and feelings together. “I just can't believe that you love me the way that you do but you have to know that feel the same way too”

“I know baby and it makes me so happy that you do” Aaron teased, laughing out loud at the moan he heard across the line. 

“You are so evil” Spencer whined playfully. 

“But you love me?” Aaron questioned playfully. 

“With all that I am” Spencer replied with a smile, his heart so full of love for the man who owned his heart that he forgot about his missing cell phone and all the craziness that had been going on with Jack. 

Reality quickly came into play the next day when he got into another argument with Jack over the fact that his father was once again missing another of his soccer games. He wasn't so much upset about the fact that he wasn't going to be there, but at the fact that Spencer had the nerve to say he would be there to cheer him on. Jack had made it quite clear that he wanted Spencer nowhere near his soccer game before storming his way out the front door. Dejected but not detoured he vowed to show up despite Jack’s objections. He goal was to show the young brat that despite the way he had been treating Spencer he was still going to be there and support him no matter what. He still had no idea where is cell phone was but he decided not to dwell on it as he went into the office to work on his yet to be finished book. 

Much later that same afternoon found Spencer rushing around like a crazed man after a long nap after many chapters had been written. “Shit” He grumbled as he rushed down the hallway stopping in his tracks at what he found standing before him.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello Spencer…” The person said with a mocking smile and evil in his eyes. 

“Wh…what are you doing here” Spencer stammered, once again hating how Jack’s evil friend intimidated him. 

“Why Spencer, is that any way to greet me?” The kid continued to mock as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Spencer’s missing cell phone. “I thought that I would return this” He held up the phone, waving it in front of Spencer’s face, jerking it away when he went to grab for it. “You know for being such a super smart federal agent you’re actually quite stupid”

“I don't need to listen to this. Give me my phone and get out of here before I call the authorities” Spencer replied calmly, trying to put on a brave front because the kid truly did terrify him. 

“Call the police and see if I care” The brat shot back with a look so evil on his face that it made Spencer’s blood run cold. “Trust me that will only turn out bad for Mr. Hotchner and it will be all because of you”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Spencer snapped, tired and fearful of the game he was playing. 

“You are really are quite stupid” Johnny said again instead of answering his question. “Here you are this great former federal agent and yet you aren't smart enough to put a lock on your phone. I had been trying to think of a way to get rid of you for Jack for months and you made it so easy for me”

“You're talking in riddles. I have no idea what you are talking about” 

“You know for being as old as he is Mr. Hotchner is really in great shape. In fact I don't know what a man with a body like that wants with someone like you” Johnny continued to taunt, loving the way that Spencer was squirming in fear in front of him. 

“Stop playing games and tell me what the hell you want” Spencer yelled as he reached out to grab his phone once again

“Officer...Mr.Hotchner touched me in an inappropriate way” Johnny pretend cried as he quickly moved away from the older man. “He made me do things to him…things that he made me promise to never tell anyone. He…he made me kiss these nasty looking scars all over his stomach before he forced me to suck his dick. It was so horrible. I didn't want to do it but he made me…he made me” He cried out even louder, fake tears dripping down his cheeks as well. 

Spencer was at a loss for words as he opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to come up with something to say. “Have…have you been spying on him. How do you know about his scars?” He finally found the will to speak, racking his brain as to when Johnny would have seen Aaron’s scars. “Oh my good” He cried out when the answer came to him. 

“You made it so easy for me” Johnny laughed when he realized Spencer had figured it out. “I took your phone in hopes of finding something small to start with but you gave me the perfect opportunity to get rid of you for good with those pornographic pictures”

“They aren't pornographic” Spencer replied in a whisper as he closed his eyes and recalled the few naked pictures he had taken of his lover while he had been sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn't help but take the pictures with the camera on his cell phone. “Why would you do this? You have to know that this won't only hurt me but Jack and his father as well”

“Do as I say and it won't hurt anyone but you” Johnny snapped back, wiping the fake tears from his face. 

“Does Jack know you are doing this because as much as he's been angry lately I don't believe for one second that he would agree to this” Spencer questioned softly because he honestly didn't know if Jack wanted him gone that badly that he'd agree to what Johnny was doing. 

“Who do you think gave me your phone” Johnny sneered wickedly as he tossed the phone back to Spencer. “You’re supposedly a smart guy so just make this easy on everyone and disappear. I don't care how you do it but you have two days to make it happen. If you don't then I will take my story to the police. Even if they don't believe me once word gets out his career is over and it will be all because of you”

Spencer couldn't believe how calm Johnny seemed when just a moment earlier he seemed so evil. “You’re a psychopath?” He said, watching as the calm façade disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. “A psychopath with gay tendencies towards Jack” 

“I love Jack yes, but only as a friend. He's the only person in this whole world who accepts me for me” Johnny roared as he pushed Spencer back up against the wall. “You are walking on thin ice here. You have two days to get your weak ass out of their lives or else. He sneed wickedly and with a final shove against the wall, Spencer was all alone. 

For once in his life Spencer had no words, no concept of time or any idea of what he needed to do to fix his problem. All his life he had used his wits and his smarts to get out of scary situations and yet all he felt was bone crushing sadness and fear because he knew his time with the love of his life was over. Next came the guilt and the shame because he was a grown adult and yet a mere child was dictating his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Tears bled from his eyes as he slid to the floor and wailed out the contents of his broken heart. “Derek” He whispered as he picked up his phone and called his best friend. 

“Baby boy…” He heard Derek sing when he answered the phone. “Spencer…” He heard next when he hadn't responded. “Reid…speak to me man” He practically yelled when he still hadn’t said anything. “Are you still there?” 

“I'm here” He finally spoke as he took a deep breath after clearing his throat. 

“Jesus man you scared me” Derek rushed out. “You ok?”

“Fine” He lied, wiping at his eyes with the cuff of his sweater. “Are you available to help me move a few things into a storage shed tomorrow?” 

“Move things into a storage shed” Derek repeated. 

“Yes…Aaron is still on a case and I've been meaning to move a few items for a while now” He lied, praying that it sounded truthful enough for him to believe. He hated that he was lying to someone who meant the world to him but his shame of the situation forced him to do it. He also knew he was going to have to explain himself eventually but he was willing to wait for that time to come. 

“Sure” Derek replied. “I can drop Hank off with Savannah’s parents and then we can hang out for a while. We haven't done that in a long time. I miss your pretty face” 

“I miss you too” Spencer replied with a slight burn to his cheeks because no matter how long they had been friends, Derek’s, complements always affected him and made him blush. A rush of guilt and shame quickly followed once again at the realization that he was lying to his best friend and drawing him into a situation he knew nothing about. “Just call me when you are on your way” He rushed out before ending the call. 

“You sure you’re not moving out?” Derek laughed the next morning as he placed another box into the bed of his truck”

“What? Why would you ask me that?” Spencer rushed out in a panic as he handed his friend the final box. 

“Easy genius I was just kidding” Derek replied, eyeing his friend because despite his outburst there was clearly something weighing heavily on him. “Something you want to tell me?” 

“No…” Spencer lied as he turned from his friend, his eyes growing wide as a familiar car approached. “Shit…shit we need to go” He yelled at Derek as he tried to open the passenger door to the truck. 

“I have a feeling that you may not be in such a rush now that your man is back” Derek winked as he watched Hotch pull into the driveway beside him. 

“Unlock the fucking door Morgan” Spencer demanded as he jerked the handle several times. 

“Spencer?” Derek questioned as he flicked the button to unlock the door, frowning and confused as he watched Spencer jerk it open so hard that he nearly lost his balance. 

“Hey baby…Derek” Aaron nodded towards the former agent. “Man I've missed you” He sighed as he moved towards his lover to embrace him. “Spencer?” He questioned when the attempt was thwarted and Spencer moved away from him and attempted to climb into the truck. “Spencer, what's going on?” He asked as he took in the many boxes located in the bed of the truck. “Morgan…what the hell is going on here?” He questioned loudly as he glanced at the man sitting behind the wheel before he turned his attention back towards Spencer. “Spencer…baby what's going on?” He asked frantically as he grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him to turn around and face him. 

“I…I…can't” Spencer cried out as he struggled to break free from his soon to be ex lover. 

“You can't what?” Aaron demanded as he once again forced Spencer to turn around. 

“I don't want to do this anymore” He cried out in response as he tried to push the older man away. 

“You don't want to do what? What the hell is going on? Are you moving out?” Panic consumed him as he once again looked at the boxes before looking back at the clearly upset Spencer. “Derek…what's going on” 

“Hotch…I…” Derek tried to speak, more confused as he had ever been in his lifetime. 

“I can't do this anymore” Spencer cried out as he quickly moved away from the man that he loved, the man whose heart he was breaking. “I won't do this anymore” He rushed out, knowing he was a babbling mess but unable to stop himself. “I won't do this anymore” He cried out even louder and with more determination, despite the fact he felt anything else but determined. 

“Spencer…baby, you aren't making any sense. Please, I'm begging you. Just tell me what's going on” 

“I don't want to do this anymore” He repeated as he fought like hell to control the wobble of pain in his voice. 

“Do what?” Aaron asked as he slowly inched his way closer to Spencer. “Just tell me what’s going on and we can figure things out”

“Don't talk to me like one of your criminals” Spencer snapped back with as much anger as he could muster, which he concluded quickly was a lot at the way both of the other men flinched in surprise. “I don't want to do this anymore” He went on when neither man spoke a word, gesturing between he and Aaron. 

“Why? This doesn't make any sense. You just told me last night how much you love me, how much I am your world” Aaron reminded in confusion as he played the conversation over in his head. 

“I lied” Spencer replied with a sneer. “I really thought about what we talked about after we hung up and I realized that I don't want to be with you anymore and truth be told your obsession with me is really quite sad and a little scary” He wanted to shove the words back down his throat at the absolute devastation that crossed Aaron’s face but he held strong as he turned around and attempted to climb into the truck once again. 

“No…” Aaron cried out in desperation as he grabbed Spencer before he could enter the cab of the truck and jerked him towards the house. “You do not get to make decisions about ending out relationship without discussing it with me first” 

“Get off me” Spencer yelled as he tried to fight Aaron off. “Derek” He yelled even louder hoping and praying that his friend would come and help me. “This is over. You just need to accept it” 

“The hell I will” Aaron yelled back, trying to avoid the fists flying his way. “Just last night you loved me and now it's over...I don't think so”

“Stop you are hurting me” Spencer cried out, fighting back tears at the pain he saw in Aaron's eyes. “Derek…please help me”

“Let him go Hotch” Derek said once he finally jumped out of the truck. “Hotch…let him go. You’re hurting him” He spoke up louder when his former boss continued to drag Spencer towards the house. 

“I…I don't understand” Hotch replied brokenly as he finally let go “Please Spencer, I'm begging you to just tell me what's going on”

“I'm breaking up with you” Spencer stated plainly, hiding behind the bulk of his friend in an attempt to pull himself together. “It's over…I'm sorry” Closing his eyes for a moment, he walked away as tears burnt painfully behind them. He said nothing when he climbed into the truck, ignoring the irritated eyes of his best friend as he climbed into the cab beside him. He nearly lost his composer as he looked to his left and found the man that he loved above all others stand before the closed door looking at him dejected and broken. “Please go” He whispered as he continued to lock eyes with Aaron. “Please…I'm begging you” He begged when the truck hadn't moved yet. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do” Derek ground out as he looked though the rear view mirror and watched a clearly confused and devastated Aaron Hotchner get smaller and smaller. “You lied to me. You never lie to me” He went on, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his fingers ached. 

“I know” Spencer replied softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the coolness of the glads. “I have a reservation at the…”

“If you think you staying in some hotel then your crazier then I already think you are” He cut Spencer off as he hit the gas and drove towards his home. Morgan expected Spencer to fight him but all he got in return was a quiet sob and then total silence. 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello Spencer…” The person said with a mocking smile and evil in his eyes. 

“Wh…what are you doing here” Spencer stammered, once again hating how Jack’s evil friend intimidated him. 

“Why Spencer, is that any way to greet me?” The kid continued to mock as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Spencer’s missing cell phone. “I thought that I would return this” He held up the phone, waving it in front of Spencer’s face, jerking it away when he went to grab for it. “You know for being such a super smart federal agent you’re actually quite stupid”

“I don't need to listen to this. Give me my phone and get out of here before I call the authorities” Spencer replied calmly, trying to put on a brave front because the kid truly did terrify him. 

“Call the police and see if I care” The brat shot back with a look so evil on his face that it made Spencer’s blood run cold. “Trust me that will only turn out bad for Mr. Hotchner and it will be all because of you”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Spencer snapped, tired and fearful of the game he was playing. 

“You are really are quite stupid” Johnny said again instead of answering his question. “Here you are this great former federal agent and yet you aren't smart enough to put a lock on your phone. I had been trying to think of a way to get rid of you for Jack for months and you made it so easy for me”

“You're talking in riddles. I have no idea what you are talking about” 

“You know for being as old as he is Mr. Hotchner is really in great shape. In fact I don't know what a man with a body like that wants with someone like you” Johnny continued to taunt, loving the way that Spencer was squirming in fear in front of him. 

“Stop playing games and tell me what the hell you want” Spencer yelled as he reached out to grab his phone once again

“Officer...Mr.Hotchner touched me in an inappropriate way” Johnny pretend cried as he quickly moved away from the older man. “He made me do things to him…things that he made me promise to never tell anyone. He…he made me kiss these nasty looking scars all over his stomach before he forced me to suck his dick. It was so horrible. I didn't want to do it but he made me…he made me” He cried out even louder, fake tears dripping down his cheeks as well. 

Spencer was at a loss for words as he opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to come up with something to say. “Have…have you been spying on him. How do you know about his scars?” He finally found the will to speak, racking his brain as to when Johnny would have seen Aaron’s scars. “Oh my good” He cried out when the answer came to him. 

“You made it so easy for me” Johnny laughed when he realized Spencer had figured it out. “I took your phone in hopes of finding something small to start with but you gave me the perfect opportunity to get rid of you for good with those pornographic pictures”

“They aren't pornographic” Spencer replied in a whisper as he closed his eyes and recalled the few naked pictures he had taken of his lover while he had been sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn't help but take the pictures with the camera on his cell phone. “Why would you do this? You have to know that this won't only hurt me but Jack and his father as well”

“Do as I say and it won't hurt anyone but you” Johnny snapped back, wiping the fake tears from his face. 

“Does Jack know you are doing this because as much as he's been angry lately I don't believe for one second that he would agree to this” Spencer questioned softly because he honestly didn't know if Jack wanted him gone that badly that he'd agree to what Johnny was doing. 

“Who do you think gave me your phone” Johnny sneered wickedly as he tossed the phone back to Spencer. “You’re supposedly a smart guy so just make this easy on everyone and disappear. I don't care how you do it but you have two days to make it happen. If you don't then I will take my story to the police. Even if they don't believe me once word gets out his career is over and it will be all because of you”

Spencer couldn't believe how calm Johnny seemed when just a moment earlier he seemed so evil. “You’re a psychopath?” He said, watching as the calm façade disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. “A psychopath with gay tendencies towards Jack” 

“I love Jack yes, but only as a friend. He's the only person in this whole world who accepts me for me” Johnny roared as he pushed Spencer back up against the wall. “You are walking on thin ice here. You have two days to get your weak ass out of their lives or else. He sneed wickedly and with a final shove against the wall, Spencer was all alone. 

For once in his life Spencer had no words, no concept of time or any idea of what he needed to do to fix his problem. All his life he had used his wits and his smarts to get out of scary situations and yet all he felt was bone crushing sadness and fear because he knew his time with the love of his life was over. Next came the guilt and the shame because he was a grown adult and yet a mere child was dictating his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Tears bled from his eyes as he slid to the floor and wailed out the contents of his broken heart. “Derek” He whispered as he picked up his phone and called his best friend. 

“Baby boy…” He heard Derek sing when he answered the phone. “Spencer…” He heard next when he hadn't responded. “Reid…speak to me man” He practically yelled when he still hadn’t said anything. “Are you still there?” 

“I'm here” He finally spoke as he took a deep breath after clearing his throat. 

“Jesus man you scared me” Derek rushed out. “You ok?”

“Fine” He lied, wiping at his eyes with the cuff of his sweater. “Are you available to help me move a few things into a storage shed tomorrow?” 

“Move things into a storage shed” Derek repeated. 

“Yes…Aaron is still on a case and I've been meaning to move a few items for a while now” He lied, praying that it sounded truthful enough for him to believe. He hated that he was lying to someone who meant the world to him but his shame of the situation forced him to do it. He also knew he was going to have to explain himself eventually but he was willing to wait for that time to come. 

“Sure” Derek replied. “I can drop Hank off with Savannah’s parents and then we can hang out for a while. We haven't done that in a long time. I miss your pretty face” 

“I miss you too” Spencer replied with a slight burn to his cheeks because no matter how long they had been friends, Derek’s, complements always affected him and made him blush. A rush of guilt and shame quickly followed once again at the realization that he was lying to his best friend and drawing him into a situation he knew nothing about. “Just call me when you are on your way” He rushed out before ending the call. 

“You sure you’re not moving out?” Derek laughed the next morning as he placed another box into the bed of his truck”

“What? Why would you ask me that?” Spencer rushed out in a panic as he handed his friend the final box. 

“Easy genius I was just kidding” Derek replied, eyeing his friend because despite his outburst there was clearly something weighing heavily on him. “Something you want to tell me?” 

“No…” Spencer lied as he turned from his friend, his eyes growing wide as a familiar car approached. “Shit…shit we need to go” He yelled at Derek as he tried to open the passenger door to the truck. 

“I have a feeling that you may not be in such a rush now that your man is back” Derek winked as he watched Hotch pull into the driveway beside him. 

“Unlock the fucking door Morgan” Spencer demanded as he jerked the handle several times. 

“Spencer?” Derek questioned as he flicked the button to unlock the door, frowning and confused as he watched Spencer jerk it open so hard that he nearly lost his balance. 

“Hey baby…Derek” Aaron nodded towards the former agent. “Man I've missed you” He sighed as he moved towards his lover to embrace him. “Spencer?” He questioned when the attempt was thwarted and Spencer moved away from him and attempted to climb into the truck. “Spencer, what's going on?” He asked as he took in the many boxes located in the bed of the truck. “Morgan…what the hell is going on here?” He questioned loudly as he glanced at the man sitting behind the wheel before he turned his attention back towards Spencer. “Spencer…baby what's going on?” He asked frantically as he grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him to turn around and face him. 

“I…I…can't” Spencer cried out as he struggled to break free from his soon to be ex lover. 

“You can't what?” Aaron demanded as he once again forced Spencer to turn around. 

“I don't want to do this anymore” He cried out in response as he tried to push the older man away. 

“You don't want to do what? What the hell is going on? Are you moving out?” Panic consumed him as he once again looked at the boxes before looking back at the clearly upset Spencer. “Derek…what's going on” 

“Hotch…I…” Derek tried to speak, more confused as he had ever been in his lifetime. 

“I can't do this anymore” Spencer cried out as he quickly moved away from the man that he loved, the man whose heart he was breaking. “I won't do this anymore” He rushed out, knowing he was a babbling mess but unable to stop himself. “I won't do this anymore” He cried out even louder and with more determination, despite the fact he felt anything else but determined. 

“Spencer…baby, you aren't making any sense. Please, I'm begging you. Just tell me what's going on” 

“I don't want to do this anymore” He repeated as he fought like hell to control the wobble of pain in his voice. 

“Do what?” Aaron asked as he slowly inched his way closer to Spencer. “Just tell me what’s going on and we can figure things out”

“Don't talk to me like one of your criminals” Spencer snapped back with as much anger as he could muster, which he concluded quickly was a lot at the way both of the other men flinched in surprise. “I don't want to do this anymore” He went on when neither man spoke a word, gesturing between he and Aaron. 

“Why? This doesn't make any sense. You just told me last night how much you love me, how much I am your world” Aaron reminded in confusion as he played the conversation over in his head. 

“I lied” Spencer replied with a sneer. “I really thought about what we talked about after we hung up and I realized that I don't want to be with you anymore and truth be told your obsession with me is really quite sad and a little scary” He wanted to shove the words back down his throat at the absolute devastation that crossed Aaron’s face but he held strong as he turned around and attempted to climb into the truck once again. 

“No…” Aaron cried out in desperation as he grabbed Spencer before he could enter the cab of the truck and jerked him towards the house. “You do not get to make decisions about ending out relationship without discussing it with me first” 

“Get off me” Spencer yelled as he tried to fight Aaron off. “Derek” He yelled even louder hoping and praying that his friend would come and help me. “This is over. You just need to accept it” 

“The hell I will” Aaron yelled back, trying to avoid the fists flying his way. “Just last night you loved me and now it's over...I don't think so”

“Stop you are hurting me” Spencer cried out, fighting back tears at the pain he saw in Aaron's eyes. “Derek…please help me”

“Let him go Hotch” Derek said once he finally jumped out of the truck. “Hotch…let him go. You’re hurting him” He spoke up louder when his former boss continued to drag Spencer towards the house. 

“I…I don't understand” Hotch replied brokenly as he finally let go “Please Spencer, I'm begging you to just tell me what's going on”

“I'm breaking up with you” Spencer stated plainly, hiding behind the bulk of his friend in an attempt to pull himself together. “It's over…I'm sorry” Closing his eyes for a moment, he walked away as tears burnt painfully behind them. He said nothing when he climbed into the truck, ignoring the irritated eyes of his best friend as he climbed into the cab beside him. He nearly lost his composer as he looked to his left and found the man that he loved above all others stand before the closed door looking at him dejected and broken. “Please go” He whispered as he continued to lock eyes with Aaron. “Please…I'm begging you” He begged when the truck hadn't moved yet. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do” Derek ground out as he looked though the rear view mirror and watched a clearly confused and devastated Aaron Hotchner get smaller and smaller. “You lied to me. You never lie to me” He went on, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his fingers ached. 

“I know” Spencer replied softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the coolness of the glads. “I have a reservation at the…”

“If you think you staying in some hotel then your crazier then I already think you are” He cut Spencer off as he hit the gas and drove towards his home. Morgan expected Spencer to fight him but all he got in return was a quiet sob and then total silence. 

“Don't you think you should go in there? Savannah Morgan asked as she and her husband stood outside the bedroom door Spencer had locked himself behind. “It's been two days. I'm worried about him” 

“I'm worried about him too but the last time I went in there he threw a picture frame at my head” Derek replied as he recalled how close the picture frame had come to hitting him. “He's hiding something and trust me he isn't going to tell us anything until he's ready” 

“He has to be starving. He needs fluids. The body can only go without water for seventy-two hours before the functions start to shut down. I'm going in there” She said determined as she reached for the door knob to open it. 

“Baby…baby…” I've been leaving food and water on the kitchen counter. He hasn't been eating much but he is eating and the bottles of water keep disappearing so I assume that he's drinking them. He's coming out when he knows we're busy or not around. Like I said he's hiding something and until he's ready to talk he's going to go out of his way to avoid us”

“I just hate that he's hurting” Savannah sighed as she leaned into her husband as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. 

“You really care about him don't you?” Derek asked as he gave her another squeeze. 

“Of course I do, he's family” She responded with another sigh. “I've got to go to work. I'll see you later. Love you”

“Love you too” He replied with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her. 

“I care about you too” Spencer whispered as he wiped at the tears that had been present since he had locked himself away in their spare bedroom days prior. 

“Mommy is working late tonight but she wanted me to let you that she loves you and misses you very much” Derek cooed as he prepared his son for bed. “I love you very much too” He smiled as he picked him up off of the changing table and hugged him close to his body, totally amazed yet again at the amount of love he felt for the tiny creature. 

“Uncle Spencer loves you as well” Spencer spoke from the doorway, a small smile gracing his lips at just how much being a dad had softened Derek. “You've become quite the softy since Hank was born” He teased as he walked into the room and took the baby from his father. “He really is the cutest baby I've ever seen” He said as he sat down in a nearby rocking chair. Taking a deep breath he fought back the tears burning at his eyes due to the longing in his heart to have a child of his own. 

“He is” Morgan replied with pride as he sat down on the floor in front of his friend. “You know it's not to late to have one of your own” He said, watching Spencer's face and the wave of pain that crossed it quickly before disappearing altogether. 

“We talked about it once” Spencer spoke up after several seconds of silence. “It was right after Hank was born. We had just come home from visiting you guys and he said how nice it was to hold a baby again” Spencer began, swallowing heavily at the pain the memory brought back. “I told him that I still wanted to be a father and asked him if he ever thought about it. The look on his face said it all. I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I excused myself and went to hide in the bathroom. When I came out he was already in bed. I thought he was asleep when I climbed in myself but he was still awake. He told me that he felt he was to old to even consider raising a baby again and that we had Jack to take care of. I should have said something but I just agreed with him. I love Jack but I want a baby of my own as well. Does that make me selfish Derek?” He asked as he looked over at his friend. 

“Of course not” Derek relied. “Is that what this fight is about? Is that why you left him?” 

“No…”He replied quietly as he shifted the baby a little closer to his body and smiled down at the face smiling up at him. “Do you think that children are born evil?” He questioned as he thought back to Johnny and the evil that radiated from him. “I know that evil can be ingrained in them in how they are raised or by trauma but do you think that some are just born with an evil trait?”

“You trying to say that my boy is evil?” Derek questioned with a laugh but it didn't last long at the tormented look in Spencer's eyes. “Wait…you’re being serious” He rushed out as he pulled himself up on his knees. “Is this about Jack? Did something happen with him?” 

“I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed” Spencer replied quickly as he sat forward and handed Hank back to his father. “Night Derek” 

“You are going to have to talk to me about this sooner or later. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on” Derek cried out after him. 

“Did something happen between him and Jack?” Morgan asked Hotch a couple of days later after Hotch called him while on a case for an update on Spencer. 

“No…not that I know if ” Aaron replied, his brow furrowed as he thought back to Jack’s response when he had questioned him as to why Spencer may have left. “He said that Spencer was acting strange and distant before he left” Tears stung his eyes as he recalled the strange and horrible way Spencer had ended their relationship. He had replayed the day and the events prior to it over and over in his mind and yet was still no closer to finding a reason for the way things ended the way they did. “I’m so confused Morgan because despite what he said to me that day I could still read how much he loves me in his eyes. It just doesn’t make any sense” 

“It doesn’t” Morgan replied as stared at the styrofoam coffee cup in his hand. “He’s hiding something but no matter how much I try to get him to talk he refuses” He grumbled as he crushed it in his hand before tossing it in a trash can located beside his desk. “Are you sure that there were no problems between he and Jack because he kept asking me if I felt certain children were born evil. At first I thought he was joking but when I searched his face I found sadness, confusion and what looked like fear”

“Johnny” Hotch cried out as he slammed his fist on the desk he was sitting at, ignoring the curious looks he received from the people surrounding him. 

“Johnny?” Derek questioned. “Who the hell is Johnny?” 

“Son of a bitch” Hotch cried out as he slammed his fist on the desk once again. 

“Hotch…focus” Derek yelled as he pushed himself away from his desk and got up. “Who is Johnny and what does he have to do with Spencer?”

“He’s this little bastard who Jack has become friends with. He’s a homophobic little prick who Jack is idolizing for some reason. I knew he was making Spencer uncomfortable the first time we met him so I banned him from the house”

“So you think this Johnny is the reason Spencer broke up with you?” He questioned, confused as to why a young friend of Jack’s would cause that to happen. 

“I don’t know…maybe” Hotch replied in defeat. “I don’t know why Spencer would break up with me because of him but it’s the only thing that makes sense right now”

“What’s this kids last name so I can have Garcia look up any information on him”

“I…I don’t know” Aaron admitted, cursing himself internally for not even thinking about asking the kids last name. “I never even thought to ask. I don’t know why I didn’t but I just didn’t. “I should have known better. I should have did a background check right away. It’s my job to know everything about the children Jack hangs around with for Christ sake. He was evil and nasty from the minute we met him, and although Spencer never said anything I could tell he was nervous around him. He has to have something to do with it,he just has too” Tears burned his eyes at his failure to follow through on Jack’s friend and the amount of pain it caused the man that he loved. “I’m stuck in Alabama on a case but I can have Garcia find all the information she can on this kid and his family” He rushed out about to end the call before Morgan spoke up. 

“I’ve already texted Garcia the details and she’s looking into it. Let me take care of this and once I know anything I will let you know” 

“Derek…please…” Aaron hesitated as he tried to keep himself pulled together. “Please do whatever you can to help him”

“I will do everything in my power to find out what is going on and to get the two of you back together again” Derek vowed as he ended the call. “Tell me you got something for me baby girl” He questioned a few minutes later when his cell phone rang again.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

“How is my boy genius?” Penelope Garcia asked instead of answering. 

“He’s not good Garcia so please tell me what you found out so I can make things better”

“Ok but you have to promise me that you will because I am so worried about him” Garcia replied with tears in her eyes as she began to give the information requested. “This kid is just a bad egg through and through. Both of his parents were drug addicts and each one died by over doses at different times in his life. The man he lives with is his uncle on his father’s side. He’s been in and out of jail since he turned eighteen, some for drug possession and selling but most of his arrest were hate crime related. He’s been linked to several hate groups and became a small time thug, pretty much doing anything asked of him by the leaders of these groups ”. 

“Well if the kid is anything like his uncle that would explain why he made Spencer nervous” Derek said as he leaned back in his chair and recalled what Hotch had told him before. “So we know the uncle is a piece of shit but what about the kid?” 

“Well it looks as if he is following in his uncles footsteps” She began. “He was placed in conversation therapy at the age of ten and stayed there for over a year before it burned to the ground. Authorities suspected Johnny but they had no proof that he did it and he was released to his uncle. On a side note, while there he was reprimanded numerous times for fighting, several of those kids ending up in the hospital. Again he was suspected of the crimes but no one would step forward and testify that it was him”

“Well it would explain his homophobic tendencies toward Hotch and Spencer. He either came out or was found out by his uncle and that’s why he was placed in conversion therapy. Anything else on this psycho?” He questioned, his feelings conflicted on how much he already hated a kid he hadn’t even met yet. 

“Last year he and his uncle moved to Baltimore. He was placed in an all boys school while his uncle turned to petty crimes to pay for it. Half way through the school year an openly gay gym teacher was found beaten and close to death in his office. Again Johnny was suspected but the teacher refused to name his assailant” 

“And now the little fucker is here causing havoc on Spencer and his family” Morgan surmised as he got up off of his chair and headed for the door. “I’m going home to confront Spencer and find out what he is holding over his head for him to give up everything. After that we are going to come up with a way to fix this and get pretty boy back into the arms of the man he loves”

“Married life and being a daddy has really softened you” Garcia replied with a smile on her face. 

“Don’t go ruining my rep there girl” Morgan grinned himself because he knew every word was true. “I’ll keep you posted mama” He signed off before dialing Hotch’s number. “Pick up the phone…pick up the phone” He ground out when the call went unanswered. 

“What are you doing home so early” Savannah questioned when he walked into the kitchen with a determined look on his face. “What did you find out?” She called after him when he kissed her quickly on the cheek before heading up the back stairs leading to the second landing. She didn’t expect as answer as he continued to follow him up the stairs and down the hallway to the room Spencer was staying in. “He came down earlier for breakfast but then came back up and has been here since” She supplied when he tried the door knob and found it locked. 

“Spencer, I need to speak to you” He spoke through the door, gritting his teeth when Spencer just ignored him. “Reid, I know what you are hiding so unless you want me to break down this door then I suggest you open it. Smart choice” He said when the door was opened and a disheveled looking Spencer stood before him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that this Johnny kid was holding something over your head. Spencer…seriously” He said as he watched his friend, his brother deflate before him. 

“How did you figure it out?” He asked as he walked back into the room and fell heavily onto the bed. 

“Hotch has been calling me everyday to see how you were doing and little by little we were able to piece together that it had something to do with Jack and then figured out that this Johnny nut job had something to do with it as well. I know he has to be the reason you left because I know how much you love Hotch. 

“He’s the love of my life” Spencer sighed as he closed his eyes and recalled the hurt and confusion on Aaron’s face when he ended things with him. “I keep telling myself I did it because I wanted to protect him and part of that is true but I’m also terrified of this kid. He’s absolutely evil. He reminds me of the bullies that used to torture me when I was growing up. What kind of man does that make me that I’m terrified of a child?” He questioned Morgan as he looked up at his friend for a moment before lowering his eyes to the floor in shame. 

“It doesn’t make you any less of a man” Morgan replied as he sat down on the bed next to his friend. “We all have bullies and demons that haunt us, trust me I know what your going through” He whispered as he recalled the man who had hurt him as a child and still haunted his dreams some nights. “You did what you had to do because you were protecting the man that you love. You thought that you had to do it alone but you don’t. Tell me everything and together we will take care of this kid”

Spencer still felt embarrassed but he had to admit that he felt some what better now that he could share his pain and his guilt with someone. He hoped that they could come up with a plan that didn’t end up hurting Hotch’s career and life in the end but he trusted Morgan enough to hope it wouldn’t come to that. Taking a deep breath he told Morgan everything. He told him about the trouble with Jack and how the once sweet boy had turned hateful and mean towards him. He told him about Johnny and the way he had stolen his phone and found the naked picture of his lover and how he was black mailing him. He broke down into tears when he was finished as he recalled the way he had broken Aaron’s heart and the fact that their was a possibility that even after he found out the truth that he still wouldn’t forgive him. “How do we fix this Morgan?” Spencer asked as he wiped at his face. “He has those photos I took. He could very easily destroy Aaron’s career if he goes to the police and accused him of molestation or worse yet if he posts it all over the internet” 

“Easy drama king” Morgan replied as he laid his hand on Spencer’s shoulder as he watched the panic inhabit his entire body. “First we are going to try and get your wayward boyfriend on the phone. I’ve been trying to call him all afternoon and he’s not answering. After that we are going to go and pick Jack up and have a little chat with him because as much of a brat as he can be I don’t believe he knows what this punk is up too. After we speak to him we will come up with something”

“I’ll never forgive myself if he loses everything he’s worked so hard for because of me” Spencer sighed, shoulders slumped as he watched his friend try and call the man that he loved. 

“Dammit” He’s still not answering. Morgan yelled as he jumped up off of the bed in agitation. “Come on let’s go get Jack”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea” Spencer whispered, his heart beating a little faster in his chest at the idea of seeing Jack again since he had left. “Maybe we should just wait for Aaron to call back” He didn’t know why he was hesitant or why the idea of seeing Jack unnerved him, but it did. 

“You can wait for him to call but I’m going to confront the little shit and bringing this mess to an end” He didn’t wait for Spencer to respond as he raced for the door, grinning a little to himself when Spencer followed him as expected. 

“This is a bad idea. We should just wait for Aaron to get back” Spencer rushed out once they pulled into the parking lot of Jack’s school. “Morgan wait…” He cried out in aggravation when he was ignored and Morgan rushed out of the truck. “You can’t just rush in there and demand they bring Jack to you” He continued to yell behind his friend. 

“No, I can’t. But you can” Morgan yelled back as he spun around to face Spencer. “This ends now. I’m tired of you moping around in my house and I’m tired of Hotch blowing up my phone every day depressed because I can’t tell him why you did what you did. I love you kid and I want you to be happy but you’ve been anything but happy lately”

“I’m Afraid” Spencer admitted as he hung his head in shame. “I love that kid as if he were my own but I don’t know how he will react when he sees me. Our relationship has been quite rocky for a while now. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he refuses to speak to me or he blows up like he’s been doing? What if….”

“What if nothing…” Derek cut him off. “If the little monster wants to throw a tantrum then he will see a side of me that he’s never seen before, now let’s go” 

Spencer said nothing as his best friend grabbed onto his arm and dragged him towards the entrance of the school. “This is a bad idea” He whispered as they stood in the main lobby of the school after it had been verified that Spencer was a point of contact for Jack. “This is such a bad idea” He spoke to himself when Derek just ignored him. 

“Spencer…” He heard a familiar voice cry out as he slowly turned around to face the child, expecting to find anger and annoyance he instead found sadness and tears before he was nearly knocked to the ground. “I’m so sorry Spencer. I’m so sorry” He heard Jack cry out over and over as he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his stomach. 

“Why don’t you go into my office so you can have some privacy” They all heard the principal say as they were ushered into the room. 

“Please come home Spencer” Jack cried out the moment the door was closed. I know I was such a jerk to you but I never expected you to leave the way you did. I know it’s all my fault and I’m so sorry…so sorry” The child continued to wail, tears pouring down his cheeks as he grabbed onto the taller man once again. 

Spencer was at a loss for words as he held onto the clearly distraught child. He had no idea what to do or say as he glanced at Derek with a look of helplessness. “You have a lot of explaining to do young man” He heard his friend say as he pulled him away from Spencer and led him towards an empty chair. “Now tell me everything”

Jack remained quiet for a moment as he tried to control the shuddering his tears had caused. He knew he had screwed up royally with the way that he had treated Spencer. He also knew that it was because of this treatment that Spencer had moved out of the house and broken his fathers heart. He recalled the ugly way he had treated the man he thought of as a father and it brought tears to his eyes once again because Spencer had always been kind and loving towards him. “I’m sorry” He whispered as he wiped at the wetness on his face. 

“Yes, we get that you are sorry but what are you sorry for” Derek spoke up with an air of irritation to his voice. 

“Derek…” Spencer warned as he walked over towards Jack and sat down on the chair beside him. “You’ve been so angry with me lately and I have no idea why. I always thought we were so close and then you just started pushing me away. I tried to figure out why but then you turned so hateful. I don’t understand what I did that made you grow to hate me” Closing his eyes Spencer tried to will the tears away that were burning his eyes. 

“You didn’t do anything…not really” Jack spoke as he shifted his feet back and forth under the chair. 

“Well that clears things up” Derek boomed as he threw his hands up in the air and began pacing back and forth. 

“Derek…” Spencer warned once again. “Jack…please just explain what happened”

“I was jealous” He explained as he locked his eyes on the floor because his shame hindered him from looking at Spencer. 

“Jealous?” Spencer repeated, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Jack could be jealous about. 

“Ever since you and my father started dating you are all he ever thinks about. It’s like he isn’t happy unless you are right there next to him. It’s like I don’t exist anymore. Before you got together we used to do everything together and then all of a sudden we never did anything together anymore. You are all he ever thinks about. It’s very clear that he loves you more then he loves me” Jack explained as he quickly glanced up at Spencer before locking eyes on the floor once again at the look of shocked pain on his face. 

“You…you can’t believe that’s true Jack” Spencer stammered, trying to figure out how they had allowed this to happen and how neither of them had even noticed it. “Your father loves you very much. You are his entire world, you have to know that”. 

“I used too but it hasn’t felt like that in a really long time” Jack responded sadly as tears pooled in his eyes once again. 

“I…I don’t even know what to say” Spencer whispered, his eyes growing blurry as his own tears clouded his eyes. 

“The man is obsessed with you” Morgan mumbled, falling down in the chair next to Spencer. 

“I don’t know what to say to that” Spencer repeated, still in shock at what Jack had said. 

“Maybe we should just get out of here. I’ll call Jessica and let her know that we’ve picked Jack up and then I’ll try and reach Hotch once again” Derek spoke up as he herded the two of them out of the chairs they were sitting on and out of the office. Neither said a word as they followed directions and walked down the hallway, Jack clutching at Spencer’s hand despite what had been said in the room. 

Spencer felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he scanned the hallway looking for the person he knew was the cause of it. His breath caught in his throat as eyes of pure evil locked with his. Taking a deep breath he stared back with determination as he placed an arm around Jack and held him close. No words were spoken in the car as they drove towards the Hotchner household, each of them lost in thought until the ringing of a cell phone jerked them all back into reality. 

“He wants to speak to you” Derek said as he handed the phone towards Spencer as they sat in the driveway. “I’ll take Jack inside and give you some privacy” He didn’t give Spencer a chance to respond as he grabbed onto his hand and placed the phone there. “Talk to him. Come on Jack” He nodded toward the kid sitting quietly in the back seat. 

“Spencer” He heard a voice speak from his palm as his heart raced like crazy within his chest. “Spencer…are you there?”

“I’m…I’m here” He stammered as he placed the phone to his ear. 

“Hello baby…” Aaron said, his breath catching in his throat and tears blurring his eyes at the intake of breath he heard across the line followed by loud sobbing. His heart broke and soared at the same time at the apparent pain he heard in the sobs but also in the fact that it was clear that Spencer still loved him despite the words not being spoken. “I’m on my way back Spencer” He went on. “And when I get there you are coming back home with me. I know Jack’s asshole friend has something to do with why you broke up with me and we are going to talk about it and fix whatever it is. I love you Spencer. No matter what has happened I still love you. Please tell me that you love me too” He questioned, needing to hear it more than anything else in the world. 

“I do…I do love you so much” Spencer rushed out as another bout of fresh tears bled down his face. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry” He hiccuped, trying to control his breathing at the full on panic attack he felt coming along. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Aaron cut him off. “I know you did what you did because you were trying to protect me” He tried to sooth because he knew Spencer was tethering on the edge of losing it. 

“I did it because I am a coward” Spencer shot back, tears and shame converging on him once again. 

“You are no such thing” Aaron replied loudly. “Spencer, listen to me. Are you listening?” He questioned even louder when he didn’t get a response. “You are anything but a coward. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met and I know in my heart that you did what you did to protect me and because you love me. We are going to work through whatever happened. We are going to work through it and afterwards we are going to get married and live happily ever after” 

“I want that Aaron, I really do but…” 

“There is no but” Aaron cut him off before he could go any further. “It is going to happen because we love each other and we deserve to be happy”

“You say that but when you find out the reason why I ended things you may change your mind” Spencer whispered, feeling more exhausted then he had in such a long time. 

“There isn’t anything you can tell me that will make me change my mind” Aaron replied with determination. “Just tell me…please”

“I took naked pictures of you on my cell phone one night while you were sleeping because you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I wanted to be able to look at it when you weren’t around” He rushed out before he lost his nerve. “I didn’t even think about putting password protection on my phone because I wouldn’t even know how to do that anyway, but because it never dawned on me that someone would steal it and try to blackmail me because of it” He finished up, embarrassed and ashamed as he continued to explain how they had ended up in the predicament they were in. “Johnny somehow stole my phone and found the picture. He threatened to expose you as a child molester if I didn’t break up with you for good. Closing his eyes he waited for the black lash he knew he would get for being so stupid. “Say something please” He whispered when there was nothing but silence after explaining everything. 

“You thought that I would be mad at you because you thought I was beautiful enough to take a naked picture of me?” Aaron questioned, a bit in awe that Spencer thought of him that way. 

“Did you not hear the part where a psycho kid stole my phone, found said picture and blackmailed me into leaving you or he would expose you as a child molester” Spencer yelled, upset that Aaron didn’t seem to be taking things to seriously. “He still has the picture and could still follow through on his threat. This is serious Aaron. I may love you but it would kill me if you lost everything you’ve worked for in your career because of my stupidity” The wind out of his sail, Spencer fell back against the leather seat in defeat. “It would kill me to know that I’ve messed up your life”

“I’ll admit that this is a fucked up predicament but I don’t really care about my career baby. All that matters is that you are back in my life. I’m four hours from home. When I get back we can figure out how to fix this and even if we can’t I have other plans that we can discuss later. Will you be home when I get back?” He asked nervously because he wasn’t sure what the younger man would say. 

“I’ll be home” Spencer relied softly, somewhat relieved that Aaron didn’t hate him after all that he had said. 

“Spencer…did Jack have anything to do with you leaving?” Aaron questioned, knowing that he had but hoping and praying that he was wrong. 

“I don’t know” Spencer replied truthfully. “I overheard the two of them talking one night and when Johnny said he was going to come up with a way to get rid of me, Jack seemed interested. I want to say that he didn’t but honestly he’s been so angry with me lately that I just don’t know. We haven’t really had a chance to talk since we picked him up. I should probably get in there and send Derek home. We can all talk once you get home. I love you Aaron and I’m really sorry for everything that happened”

“I love you too baby and we will get through this. I’ll see you soon”

“See you soon” Spencer repeated as the call ended, a smile on his face at the idea of seeing his lover again. That smile disappeared as the front door to the house opened and Derek walked out. 

“Everything ok?” He asked once Spencer had climbed out of the truck. 

“It will be” He answered as he reached out and pulled his best friend into his arms. “Thank you so much for everything. Thank you for taking me in and allowing me to wallow and then forcing me to talk to Hotch”

“Anything for you little brother, you know that” Derek smiled as he hugged his friend once again. “Hotch going to be home soon?”

“Yeah…a couple of hours” Spencer replied with a huge smile, forgetting their troubles for a moment. 

“Want me to hang out until he gets here?” 

“Nah…” Spencer nodded, the smile disappearing as he looked at the open front door. “Jack and I need to talk before Aaron gets home”

“Maybe I should stay then” 

“This talk needs to be between Jack and I alone” Spencer said as he hugged his friend quickly yet again before heading towards the house. “I’ll call you later” He hollered over his shoulder as he walked into the house. 

“Did you and dad talk?” He heard Jack question the moment he entered the living room. 

“Yes, we talked and now you and I need to talk before he gets back” Spencer replied as he took a seat on the couch Jack was sitting on. “I heard you two that night” He decided to be truthful and lay all his cards out on the table. “I heard him tell you that he would come up with a way to get rid of me and how excited you sounded” Spencer’s heart ached as he recalled that night. “I knew you were mad at me Jack but I never would have guessed it was enough that you would have Johnny threaten to expose your father as a child molester”

“WHAT…” Jack cried out in shock because he knew Johnny had been holding something over Spencer’s head in order to get him to leave but he hadn’t know what. “Spencer, you can’t believe that I knew anything about that and if I did that I would go along with it”

“I would have never believed that you would plot against me in the first place and yet I heard it with my own ears” Spencer shrugged as his hands fidgeted in his lap. “I love you like a son Jack and as much as I hate to admit it you broke my heart that night” 

“I know” Jack replied tearfully. “I knew agreeing with him was wrong but I was so angry that I wanted you to be gone”

“You never once said anything to either of us. I knew something was bothering you but I was so afraid to ask you about it because I was afraid of how you would react, about how your father would react if I am being honest” He admitted, taking a deep breath at the confused eyes looking up at him. “Because you’re right”

“What?” Jack questioned as he looked up at Spencer once again. 

“I’m not going to go into all the details but your father and I have talked about the way that he…feels about me” He hesitated for a moment trying to think of another word to use to explain Aaron’s obsession. “We do spend too much time together, which leaves little time to spend with you. We’re going to work on that Jack. I promise you that things are going to change… that things are going to get better” Spencer assured, determined to make things right with both the Hotchner men. “Are you still hanging out with him?” Spencer questioned, knowing that nothing would change if the evil child was still in the picture. 

“No…” Jack replied with a slump to his shoulders. “I stopped hanging out with him pretty much after you moved out. He was always boasting about how he split the two of you apart but yet he never told me how he did it. It was like he was obsessed about it. Summer and Becky hate me because of him and won’t even talk to me anymore” He sobbed. “And I know you hate me and…” 

“Hey…hey…” Spencer cried out as he wrapped his arm around the sobbing child and pulled him into a hug. I don’t hate you, not even a little” He assured with tears in his own eyes. “Yes you hurt me but I understand why you lashed out like you did. We are going to get through this. I promise you that and nothing is going to come between us again. However, if something is bothering you Jack, you have to tell us. We can’t fix anything if we don’t know what is going on”

“You should hate me Spencer” Jack sobbed even louder as he clung to Spencer as if for dear life. “I’m a horrible person”

“You are not a horrible person” The older man assured as he continued to hold the child. “You got lured in by his charm because that’s what crazy people do. We just have to move forward now and make time for each other. I want us to be a family Jack. I know there are going to be tough times ahead as you get older but I always want open communication between us from now on. Can you promise me this?” 

“I promise” Jack cried out and he meant it because as angry as he had been at Spencer, he knew that the way he had acted was wrong and he vowed to make it up to the older man no matter what it took. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m hungry” Spencer said a few moments later as the two of them sat together in silence, his stomach taking that exact moment to prove his point. They ate in silence before Jack claimed being tired and went to bed. Spencer watched as Jack walked away with his shoulders slumped as if defeated. “I love you Jack” He cried out, rushing across the room as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the child’s waist. “I always have and I always will” He assured because he knew the boy needed to hear it. “Please don’t ever doubt for one second that it will ever change, no matter what’s happened in the past”

“I love you too,Spencer” Jack wailed as he buried his face in Spencer’s neck and held on as if for dear life because he knew that Spencer meant every single word and had forgiven him for some strange reason and was grateful beyond belief that he had. His father however, he knew that he would always love him but he had no idea how long, if ever it would take for his father to forgive him. 

“Hey baby…” he heard a voice say as he opened his eyes and found Aaron standing before him. 

“Aaron…” Spencer cried out, jerking himself off of the couch and into the waiting arms of the man he loved. “I’m so sorry” He rushed out over and over again until Aaron made another use for his mouth. “I’m so sorry” He whispered once the kiss had been broken and they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for” Aaron replied as he traced the tears sliding down his loves face. “I get why you did it and I’m not angry” He spoke up when Spencer went to speak. “Besides I know you’ve played this whole scenario over and over in your head while beating yourself up over it” He went on as he leaned in and kissed the man he loved once again. “I know we have a lot to talk about and I know I still need to speak to Jack but I’m exhausted and I just want to hold you while we fall asleep. Tomorrow we can really talk and figure out what we need to do next. Is this ok?” He questioned, really wanting to do nothing but take Spencer to bed and make love to him but knowing they truly needed to talk first. Exhaustion unlike he’d ever felt before fell over him as he took Spencer’s hand at the nod of understanding he received from him and led him towards the bedroom they once shared. Silence surrounded them as they prepared for bed, each having so much to say to the other but neither knowing what to say or even how to begin. Afterwards as they climbed into bed, the silence continued as Aaron pulled Spencer into his arms and held him close. “We are going to get through this baby” Aaron whispered against Spencer’s ear. I promise you that we are going to get through this. Love you” were the last words he spoke before slumber overtook him. 

The next morning, Spencer woke up to an empty bed but the smell of something wonderful wafting around him. He couldn’t help but smile as it brought back many mornings waking up to Aaron up early in order to make breakfast for the family before heading off to work. The smile didn’t last long as he recalled everything that has happened and the talk he knew was coming between all three of them. He didn’t know what he was going to find once he went downstairs but it wasn’t his two favorite men in the world sitting on the kitchen floor eating breakfast and talking softly to each other. “Everything ok?” He asked as the two looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tear stained faces. It broke his heart to see the pain on their faces but their eyes screamed understanding and acceptance and it made Spencer smile despite the tears bleeding down his face. He knew they had a long way to go and that there would even be some hurdles in the road ahead but he also knew that they would get through it. He also knew that their troubles with Johnny were far from over but in that moment he didn’t care as he got down on his knees and crawled between the two of them. No words were spoken as he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and held them tight. He knew their was still a lot to deal with but in that moment he only wanted to hold the two men that meant everything to him and cherish the beautiful silence. 

The end…


End file.
